Bibliography by alpha
This is the bibliography of Piers Anthony in alphabetical order. A * The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Across the Frames (Collected Edition) * The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Final Magic (Collected Edition) * Air Apparent (Oct-2007) * Alien Plot (1992) * Amazon Slaughter (1974-1976) * And Eternity (Jan-1990) * Anthonology (1985) B * Balook (1990) * The Bamboo Bloodbath (1974-1976) * Battle Circle (1986) * Bearing an Hourglass (1984) * Being a Green Mother (Oct-1987) * Bio Of An Ogre (May-1988) * Blue Adept (Apr-1981) * But What of Earth? (Jun-1989) C * Castle Roogna (1979) * The Caterpillar's Question (1992) * Centaur Aisle (1981) * Chaining the Lady (1978) * Chaos Mode (1993) * Chimaera's Copper (1990) * Chthon (1967) * Climate of Change (May-2010) * Cluster (1977) * The Color of Her Panties (Sep-1992) * The Continuing Xanth Saga (1997) * Crewel Lye: A Caustic Yarn (1984) * Cube Route (Oct-2003) * Currant Events (Oct-2004) D * The Dastard (October 2000) * Dead Morn (1992) * Demons Don't Dream (1992) * DoOon Mode (April 2001) * Dragon on a Pedestal (October 1983) * Dream a Little Dream (November 1998) E * The E.S.P. Worm (Junuary 1991) * E.S.P. Worm: Valorous (March 1992) * Executive (December 1985) F * Faith of Tarot (February 1980) * Faun & Games (October 1997) * Firefly (August 1990) * For Love of Evil (1988) * Fractal Mode (January 1992) G * Geis of the Gargoyle (1994) * Ghost (September 1986) * God of Tarot (April 1979) * Golem in the Gears (1986) * The Gutbucket Quest (May 2000) H * Hard Sell (May 1993) * Harpy Thyme (1993) * Hasan (January 1986) * Heaven Cent (1988) * Hope of Earth (1994) * How Precious Was That While (June 2002) I * Iron Maiden (1995) * Isle of View (October 1990) * Isle of Woman (1993) J * Jumper Cable (October 2009) * Juxtaposition (March 1982) K * Key to Chroma (Dec-2003) * Key to Destiny (Jul-2004) * Key to Havoc (Jun-2003) * Key to Liberty (May-2007) * Key to Survival (Jul-2008) * Kiai! (1974-1976) * Killobyte (Jan-1993) * Kirlian Quest (1978) * Knot Gneiss (Dec-2010) L * Letters to Jenny (1993) M * Macroscope (1986) * The Magic Fart (Sep-2003) * The Magic of Xanth (Aug-1987) * Man from Mundania (1989) * Mercenary (Jun-1984) * Mercycle (Feb-1992) * Mistress of Death (1974-1976) * Mouvar's Magic (Aug-1992) * Muse of Art (1999) * Mute (Jun-1989) N * Neq the Sword (1975) * Night Mare (Jan-1983) * Ninja's Revenge (1974-1976) O * Ogre, Ogre (1982) * Omnivore (1968) * On a Pale Horse (1983) * Orc's Opal (1990) * Orn (1971) * Out of Phaze (1987) * Ox (Aug-1976) P * Pet Peeve (Oct-2005) * Phaze Doubt (1990) * Phthor (1975) * Politician (May-1985) * Pornucopia (1991) * Pretender (Feb-1993) * Prostho Plus (Jun-1986) Q * Quest for the Fallen Star (Jul-1998) * Question Quest (Oct-1991) R * Race Against Time (October 1985) * Realty Check () * Refugee (1985) * Relationships 4 (February 2011) * Relationships Vol. I (October 2007) * Relationships Vol. II (April 2008) * Return to Centaur (August 1990) * The Ring (August 1986) * Rings of Ice (June 1987) * Robot Adept (1988) * Roc and a Hard Place (1995) S * The Secret of Spring (July 2000) * Shade of the Tree (May 1986) * Shame of Man (October 1994) * The Sopaths (September 2011) * SOS the Rope (1968) * The Source of Magic (1979) * A Spell for Chameleon (September 1977) * Spellbound Xanth (October 1986) * Spider Legs (January 1998) * Split Infinity (April 1980) * Statesman (December 1986) * Steppe (1985) * Stork Naked (October 2006) * Swell Foop (October2001) T * Tales from the Great Turtle (November 1994) * Tarot (November 1987) * Tatham Mound (September 1991) * Thousandstar (1980) * Through the Ice (1990) * Tortoise Reform (October 2007) * Total Recall (1989) * Triple Detente (July 1988) * Two to the Fifth (October 2008) U * Uncollected Stars (Jan-1986) * Under a Velvet Cloak (Jan-2008) * Unicorn Point (1989) * Up In A Heaval (2002) V * Vale of the Vole (Oct-1987) * Var the Stick (1972) * Virtual Mode (1990) * Viscous Circle (1982) * Vision of Tarot (Jan-1980) * Volk (Jan-1998) W * Well-Tempered Clavicle (Nov-2011) * Wielding a Red Sword (Oct-1986) * The Willing Spirit (1996) * With a Tangled Skein (1985) X-Z * Xone of Contention (1999) * Yon Ill Wind (1996) * Zombie Lover (1998) See also * List of short stories alpha